The present invention relates to controlling the travel of vehicular traffic along roads or other surfaces.
Other traffic control devices have been developed in an attempt to control vehicular traffic flow in a single direction. U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,637 to Lundblad, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,145 to Rupe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,740 to Smith, U.S. Pat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,255 to Russo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,170 to Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,235 to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,514 to Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,079 to Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,651 to Dickinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,975 to Tyers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,158 to Bailey et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,164 to Nasatka, relate to examples of traffic control devices intended to control traffic flow in a single direction by threatening destruction of vehicular tires if the vehicles attempt to breach the devices while traveling in the prohibited direction. Many of these devices must be installed below grade thereby requiring additional surface preparation and, in many cases, additional costs. Where the devices are adapted to prohibit traffic flow in two directions, travel in a second direction is usually prohibited by combining a gate or similar feature. Similarly, once those traffic control devices are installed, they cannot be readily removed for installation at alternate sites, if so desired.
The present invention may be readily adapted for installation to control access to private parking spaces and other controlled access locations. The device of the present invention is also readily adapted for easy removal and installation at an alternate location, where, for example, a private parking site is relocated. The ability to remove and reinstall the device is also useful in locations where severe winter weather conditions are encountered. The device may be temporarily relocated or removed to permit snow-plowing, removal of ice build up and the like. Periodic or seasonal removal or relocation may be particularly beneficial in certain circumstances. The present invention also provides vehicular traffic flow control in two directions where desired.